


Broken finnish

by fiercebbcarrot



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Humor, Language Barrier, Love, M/M, Romance, sauli koskinen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercebbcarrot/pseuds/fiercebbcarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli teaches Adam a little bit of his own language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken finnish

Gently Adam stroked Sauli's cheek, trying to wake up the still sleepily snuffling figure next to him. Morning had already turned to day, and Adam couldn't understand that no matter what, Sauli could easily be able to sleep all day long.

”Good morning, sunshine”, Adam whispered next to Sauli's ear as his boyfriend slowly blinked his eyes open. Drowsily he lifted his head from the pillow to glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand and to mutter something nonsense, then slumping back to his pillow. Adam moved his hand to Sauli's hair - it had slowly grown so long that soon he would have to go and cut a few centimeters away. He loved how velvety soft Sauli's angelic strands of hair felt against his skin.

”Good morning”, Adam said, or that's how he thought, this time in his boyfriend's own language, failing miserably. That made Sauli burst into giggles against his white and gigantic pillow.

”No”, he said lifting his head, then laying back down facing Adam. ”It's 'hyvää huomenta.'”

”Hyvää huomenta”, Adam repeated, this time more smoothly, pronouncing somewhere between Ä and A. The try itself was although so cute that Sauli couldn't stop himself from resting his weight on his elbows and placing a quick peck to Adam's chin.

”Can you say aything else?” Sauli asked smiling. He watched in amusement how Adam's grey-blue eyes narrowed as he pursed his lips, his whole face settling into its most common thinking-expression. It didn't take too long before Adam said a little bit unsurely but all gently and lovingly:

”Minä rakastan sinua.”

That one phrase made even wider smile spread across Sauli's lips, enlightening his whole face all the way up to his oceanic blue eyes. He was aware that Adam had known that sentence, but it was always as heartwarming to hear it in his own language. He was also very happy about the words Adam had chosen to say; Sauli knew that he also knew these couple little sentences that could have easily ruined the mood. Including all kinds of curses. Sauli had never actually taught Adam to curse in finnish. In fact he had found out himself what the do-not-use-these-at-grandma's -words were, mostly from the times when Sauli couldn't get a video connection to Katri even after million tries or when he hit his toe into the corner of a wall. Sauli really wasn't a good example of a tidy-mouth.

”Anything else?”

”You teach me.” For some reason a slightly seductive tone had creeped its way to Adam's voice, that one tone which he had fixed and filed just for Sauli. That was the hook Sauli couldn't help but stick onto. Similing innocently he hid under his blanked, acting all shy and reserved. When Adam tried to pull the blanket away, he jumped right onto his boyfriend. Adam yelped completely surprised, squirming and self-defensing himself. But as soon as he realized what had happened he bursted into giggles that echoed deep from his chest, making Sauli grin from ear to ear.

”Ihana”, he smirked down at his boyfriend, who now was listening carefully. Sauli bend to press gentle kiss on top of his nose, to the left corner of his eye, all the way down from the side of his face to chin, and lastly on his upper lip. There wasn't a single moment when the smile would have left Adam's face.

”Minun oma”, Sauli giggled, almost seeing how the cogwheels ticked inside the head of a man laying under him, clearly trying to register those words into his memory. That was when Sauli let his lips travel all the way down to the curve of Adam's neck, kissing and sucking softly the skin there. He kissed every single part of the skin he could reach, smiling to himself as he felt Adam's heartbeat quickening. Sauli felt his fingers stroking his hairline at the back of his neck, lingering there with feather-light touches. Then Sauli pulled away, watching as his hands traveled on Adam's body – as his hands wandered over Adam's broad chest, tickled a little by the soft hair, stroked over his biceps and numerous freckles. Slowly he let his hands slide even lower, over his belly and to his hips, circling the points of his hipbones. He glanced at Adam, finding him watching carefully as Sauli's hands wandered softly and lovingly on his naked form.

Then Sauli couldn't help but press a kiss on each of Adam's V-lines, sweep his lips over his abdomen and kiss every piece of skin there. He skated his fingers over Adam's soft underarms, laughing when he giggled at the little tickling sensation. Sauli stretched Adam's arms above his head, linking their fingers together. The position left their faces close to each other, and Sauli kissed Adam's open mouth softly as he whispered:

”Kaunis.”

Then lips pressed against each other again, both melting into a slow and perfectly gentle kiss. Right now everything felt so peaceful, so right, that it was hard to believe somewhere in the world people might be fighting a bloody war. They had folded into their own, whole different world, found their own little bubble to share with one another.

”Täydellinen”, Sauli breathed the last word against Adam's lips, making them curve this time from understanding. That was the word Adam knew he had heard before, that was the word he recognized. Sauli used it way too often.

”I'm not”, Adam giggled, letting his other hand still rest on the back of Sauli's neck as the other one drew circles along his spine. Sauli didn't let another protest slip from Adam's lips as he muted him with another kiss.

”You are. For me.”

That made Adam's stomach fulfill with butterflies that were similar to the one on Sauli's neck, expect these were as pink as a sunset.

”Rakastan sinua”, Adam repeated his earlier words, every byte oozing something that even the most complicated physics couldn't explain. ”So much.”

”Niin minäkin sinua."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a comment or kudos if you feel like it! ;) Much appreciated!
> 
> Translations to the words I used:  
> Hyvää huomenta - Good morning.  
> Minä rakastan sinua - I love you.  
> Ihana - Adorable/lovely.  
> Minun oma - My own.  
> Kaunis - Beautiful.  
> Täydellinen - Perfect.  
> Niin minäkin sinua (in this case as an answer to I love you) - I love you too.


End file.
